1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and, more specifically, to a method for controlling a display and user input of a display device. The present specification proposes a method for maintaining a display or processing user input according to a user who controls a display device when the display device displays visual information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device provides various functions in addition to a general function of displaying visual information. For example, a display device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC or a notebook computer can not only display visual information but also transmit/receive data using various network protocols and receive a user input through a display unit. Accordingly, current display devices are no longer simple display devices, instead functioning as a smart device enabling user interaction.